makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Mima
Bio Mima is an Evil Spirit that haunts the area around the Hakurei Shrine. She is very confident in her abilities, and even boastful of them. Although she claims to want revenge against the entire human race, it's unknown what Mima's motivations for that are. She is also attempting to revive herself. Although she is often called a ghost, Mima denies being dead and tries to explain herself as being "just a soul." She was sealed away in the Hakurei shrine by Reimu, but recently has escaped. Movelist Skill Cards *Bombs away!: Mima throws a bomb at the opponent. *Meteonic Debris: Mima fires small magic missiles. Fairly wide-range, but prorates significantly. *Narrow Spark: Mima fires a laser straight ahead. Firing is slow, but it has high piercing power. *Earthlight Ray: Mima showers the stage with a large number of magic bombs. *Flight: Mima’s legs turns into ghost legs, allowing her to float for a while. *Spiritual teleport: Mima will teleport. *Dark toss: Mima will grab the enemy with her staff and uses it to shock the opponent before she tosses them. *Magic Charge: Mima charges her spell card meter for a while. Spell Cards *Master Spark: Mima charges energy in her hands and fires a large rainbow colored ray of light magic. *Ritual Sign "Orreries Sun": Mima surrounds herself with rotating orbs that’ll shoot lasers when the light or medium button is pushed. Last Word *Twilight Spark: Mima will emit a small shock and if the opponent gets caught in it, Mima will fire a huge Master Spark that will engulf the opponent and do huge damage. If the shockwave doesn’t hit, Mima will instead fire a narrow spark. Misc. *Battle Intro: Mima teleports in and says “I hope you can entertain me!” *Taunt: She leans on her staff and says “You have cast a spell of boredom on me!” *Victory Pose: She says “Ha! You are nothing but dirt.” And floats up. Winning Quotes Ha, ha, ha! What's the matter? You don't like losing? Well, that's not my problem. Ha, ha, ha! I think that was completely fair. Why? Don't you? A win's a win! Now why don't you shut up and go home! You thought you could beat me? How pathetic! I've never met someone as delusional as you! Awww, is it over already? That's no fun, now! Come on! Let's go one more time! Vs. Self: Heh, who are you? Vs. Reimu: Ho ho ho! Finally! That’s what you get for sealing me up, Hakurei! Vs. Marisa: Bet now you wish you didn’t betray me now, eh Marisa? Vs. Shinki: I must say kicking your ass again….Was a great honor. Vs. Murasa, Yuyoko and Youmu: How pathetic! You give ghosts a bad name! Vs. Frank West and Aya: Make sure you capture my good side and they're all good! Maybe you could release a photo collection starring moi! Vs. Soki: I don't care if you're the Blue Oni or the Black-and-Blue Oni or whatever! I will not stand for lip from anyone! Do you understand!? Vs. Mokou: How the hell am I supposed to get revenge on the human race if some of them can't die?! Vs. Yuyuko: I have no intention of visiting your place. Hell, I don't even know where YOU came from. Vs. Yukari: Portals to the outside world? So, that ship all those years ago, did you and the captain make it happen? Vs. Komachi: Sheesh, when I said "I'm not dead", I wasn't being literal you know. Vs. Ryu: Such a shame. Had you actually given into the Satsui No Hadou, I would have considered making you my pet. Vs. Akuma: Immense power or not, you're still only human! Vs. Asura: So much for the legendary destroyer of all that is evil. Vs. Gene: You've been given god-like power, and that's all you can muster up? You humans are just so pathetic. Vs. Chun Li and Phoenix Wright: The law never applies to pure evil. Vs. Spencer, Cammy, Guile and Saki: No puny human military force is going to get the better of me. Vs. Captain Commando, Arthur, Megaman, Zero, Shantae and Viewtiful Joe: Ugh. Guys like you who fight for justice only give me bad nausea. Vs. M. Bison, Wesker, Dr. Wily, Bass, Demitri, Seiga, Tenshi, Wriggle, Mystia, Firebrand, Seija and Utsuho: Here's the deal. You'll work for me and help me conquer humanity, and I won't kill you. Now, let's get started. Vs. Morrigan, Felicia, Jon Talbain, Cirno, Mamizou, Kagerou, Amingo, Anakaris and Momiji: You're really going to stand against me? Shame. Looks like I'm forced to kill a fellow monster. Vs. BB Hood, Dante, Trish, Nero, Hayato, Chris and Jill: Fool. Now the hunter has become my prey. Vs. Hiryu: Now you will be the one who faces punishment, ninja. Vs. Batsu: Argh! Your loud voice is really getting on my nerves, kid! Vs. Sanae: Hmph. Hakurei's twice the shrine maiden than you'll ever be. Vs. Remilia, Patchouli, Meiling and Sakuya: So much for the ever so great Scarlet Devil Mansion... Vs. Flandre: Too bad, if I had your power I could have wiped everyone out years ago! Vs. Kaguya and Reisen: What threat does the moon pose? None, apparently. Vs. Byakuren, Ichiren, Futo, Iesua and Miko: Looks like your petty little faith did you no good, this time. Vs. Suika and Yuugi: Even the oni can't stop me! Vs. Tessa and Yumemi: Soon, mankind won't be around to share there knowledge. Vs. Satori: I can't let you discover my revenge plans. Vs. Medicine: You and me both. Humans can just go burn in Hell. Vs. Nue: There won't be any humans left to scare once I'm done with them. Vs. Sonson: Even the monkey king cannot stand up to my might. Vs. Kogasa: Your childish pranks annoy me. Vs. Hina: Soon, you will fall weight to MY gift of misfortune. Vs. Masamune: Insolent one-eyed barbarian! Vs. Kasen: I’ve already grown tired of your lectures. Vs. Dan: You're the weakest human I've ever met. And that's saying something. Vs. Ken: Well, your flame went out quick. Vs. Nick: I could have some fun with a zombie army. Ending (Mima has ended up sealed in the Hakurei Shrine again.) Mima: Dammit! I save this realm from Fafnir and this is how that Shrine Maiden repays me? Great, now I gotta wait for another Incident to break me out of here. Voice: Oh on the contrary… I could help you out. (Mima is being confronted by Jedah.) Mima: Who the heck are you? Jedah: I am Jedah Dohma, collector of souls. I have heard much about you, Miss Mima, and I will help you break out. In return, you must help me collect souls of the people of this dimension to fuel my power. So….Do we have a deal? (They shake hands.) Mima: Yes. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Female Characters